The Man Who Crushed it
by xxJayKayxx
Summary: Kagome told Inuyasha that there's no point in living after he had gone to see Kikyou again. Why?


"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"You know, you can tell Kikyou to take my soul if you love her so much. If you did, she could be alive once again, isn't that what you want?" The pain was visible on Kagome's face. How she wished that Inuyasha would just love her instead of Kikyou. But that would never happen, because she knew that she's just a friend to Inuyasha, not more.

"You know I will never do that, I care about you too, and I never did say I love her." Inuyasha was in a doggy style position while Kagome was sitting with her knees up. "But you have been talking to her for hours ever since last month. It's fine Inuyasha, what's the point of living when all my dream have been crushed."

"That doesn't mean I was confessing my undying love for her."

"You can tell the truth you know, it's not like I would tell it to anyone."

"I would never lie to you, Kagome. You know it. Who crushed your dream anyway? I will kill that person."

"You can't kill that person Inuyasha."

"I'm strong enough to kill that person you're talking about, all you need to do is just tell me who did it."

"That's something I can never tell, because you'll be a different person once you know it. I'm sorry." Kagome got up to go back to the hut.

"Keh, that woman always confuse me." What the hell was she talking about.

He got up and went back to the hut too.

Kaede, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were sleeping. But Inuyasha was still thinking what Kagome said. 'Don't worry, Kagome. I will find this man soon. If you're not going to tell me, I'll find out on my own.'

The group woke up once they feel brightness on their eyes because of the sun. Sango, as usual was the first one to wake up. "Wake up everyone, it's already morning." Kagome mumbled something, almost unnoticed by Sango. "10 minutes more."

Sango started to shook Kagome to make her get up. "Fine fine, I'm getting up." The rest were outside of the hut and wait while Kaede cook something for them. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it Kagome-chan?" Sango smiled enjoying the view. "Yeah, you're right. I think this view is so much better than in my time. The environment in my time is full of pollution." Kagome sighed.

Kaede brought out the food for the group and they started eating. However, Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his eyes, trying her best to act normal around him so her friend won't get suspicious.

"Hey Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha motion her to go follow him.

"Oooo.. kaayyy." Kagome stood up and began following him.

"That's strange. I wonder why Inuyasha need to talk to Kagome-chan in private." Sango was becoming curious. "Maybe we should follow them."

"No Sango, we should give privacy to them. They need a lot of talking to do, I think so." Miroku thought that it's best that the group don't spy on them.

Sango pouted, not happy because of not being able to spy on them. Shippo just ignore it and continue eating his food. Kirara said nothing.

Meanwhile...

"Why did you bring me here Inuyasha, this place give me the creeps."

"Keh, stop being a scary cat."

"Whatever. Why did you bring me out here anyway?"

"Well, you see, I really care about you a lot Kagome. You know that right? So I'm gonna ask you a question. Who makes you think that there's no point in living? I mean, everyone loves you."

"That's none of your business." Kagome huffed angrily. Why was he asking her something personal? She didn't even get a single answer from him if she asked what he was talking to Kikyou.

"Well it is, I really care about you Kagome. It's my business and I will kill that person, because you're the first friend I've ever had, the one who cares about me besides my mother."

'I knew it, he thinks that I'm just a friend to him. I should have known better.' If only he knew how she felt right now. But that's not possible, because Inuyasha is not her. "If you really care about me, then you would have considered my feelings when you visit Kikyou!"

"Wh-what feelings?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Are you really that dumb? I love you Inuyasha. I know you still think of me as only a friend. But I think of you as more than a friend. And if you wanted to know the man who crushed my dream so badly, then I'll tell you. It's you."

Inuyasha gasped. So it's been him all the time? That's why Kagome didn't want to tell him. She knew that he'll be different once he knew that. "You love me?"

"I said that didn't I? I wouldn't say something that's fake if it's serious. My dream was that you would love me Inuyasha, not Kikyou. And not think of me as her, because I'm not her. Maybe we did look similar, but we're not the same."

Inuyasha didn't respond to her, instead he kissed her passionately. However what made him confused was that Kagome had pushed him away.

"Stop it, you don't love me. The kiss means nothing to you. You kissed me because I and Kikyou looked similar don't you? Get the fuck away from me!" Tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to show her weakness in front of him. But she can't stop the tears. It hurts so badly.

Inuyasha was beyond surprised. Didn't she know that he felt the same? Didn't she know that the reason he always meet Kikyou was to make her understand that he didn't want to go to hell. Kikyou was his crush, not love. They're both different.

Kagome had told him that if you love someone, you would feel warm inside, feel butterflies on the stomach, and feel like you don't want the moment to end. And that's what he feels when he's around Kagome. Not Kikyou, not anyone. "Kagome, listen to me carefully. I don't think of you as a friend. And I don't kiss you because you look like Kikyou. I love you too Kagome." He needed a lot of courage to say that, Kagome has to pay him back eventually.

"R-really?" Her tears were flowing again. But this time was a different one.

"Yeah." Inuyasha wiped her tears using his finger. I'm sorry if I hurt you Kagome. I swear I'll try my best not to hurt you anymore."

"Well you better be, because if you do. I will go to my time and go to America and you won't be able to stop me."

"Wench, why is that?"

"Because you don't even know what an airport is."


End file.
